Delectabubbles
General information= Delectabubbles is episode 9a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It initially aired on October 29, 2016. Summary HJ5 get invited to play at Bubble Land only to find themselves trapped in silence by the evil Madame Shhh. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Major *Madame Shhh (debut) *Tanaka Boys (minor) Plot Rudie is looking at donuts in the window of a bakery but an annoying ringing sound from a rainbow bubble is preventing him from hearing G on the phone so he decides to just get one of everything. He brings the donuts home for the girls, but the persistent ringing is driving them crazy. It turns out the rainbow bubble was following behind him for two days. Angel informs everyone that it's a message from Madame Shout, and Rudie remembers he entered them in the Bubble Land Yum Yum Delectabubble Band Competition. When the bubble pops, a hologram of Madame Shout appears and formally invites them to the competition. Rudie asks for more details, but Madame Shout assures him it's going to be worth it. They have to pick one song to perform, both G and Music want to try out their song, but Love says to wait until later to decide. Baby squeals in the delight at the thought of bubbles. Once they enter Bubble Land, they notice everything and everyone is contained in a personal bubble. Madame Shout introduces herself in person. She takes them to their own "bubble of happiness." She mentions all the bands will be staying there where they will be "contained" although she quickly corrects herself to "maintained". Love says it's too good to be true. Madame Shout gives the girls a tour of their bubble, which include a kitchen, comfy sitting area, and a personal stage. Music and G begin singing, which seems to irritate Madame Shout. The girls notice the Tanaka Boys in an adjacent bubble, who seem to be trying to tell them something, but the bubble they are contained in is soundproof. Madame Shout darkens their bubble and says all bands should be able to play in peace and quiet. She then exits the bubble. Music and G elect Baby as the judge for the song to play in the competition. G sings a pop song while Music sings a rock song. Baby has a hard time trying to pick her favorite. Love makes an observation that the bubble is made of some sort of elastic material unlike a traditional soap bubble. G and Music argue over which song is better when Madame Shout comes in with two squirrels. She says they're judges, but Rudie, skeptical of the whole situation, thinks the squirrels are more like soldiers. Madame Shh offers to listen to the girls perform from outside the bubble with the "butler" (Rudie). The squirrels carry him outside of the bubble. As the girls are performing, Rudie notes that he can't hear anything. He offers to take a look at the sound system for Madame Shh but she ignores him. G asks if the sound system is broken but Madame Shout reveals that there is a sound-less system in Bubble Land. She reveals to hate sounds, so she created a bubble system in place to remove it all. She traps Rudie inside a containment bubble, and reveals her real name to be Madame Shhh. Love attempts to find out what material the bubbles are made of, and after giving a long winded answer, she admits she can't figure it out. Music mentions that no one will ever listen to their music again, so she punches the bubble which seems to propel it forward. Love mentions that she moved it and was able to hack into Madame Shh's travel bubble coordinates. Angel asks if they can go home now, but Love says the bubble is being controlled by an outside force. The girls bounce towards Rudie's containment bubble, knocking it out of the way. The bubble bounces as the girls head outside of the containment bubble and head through the city. They notice the other citizens have also been trapped and G thinks they should rescue them but Music points out that's not their biggest concern. A squad of squirrels are seen preparing to attack on scooters. The bubble bounces out of control, but Love is able to come up with a plan to pop the bubble on top of Madam Shh's tower. The squirrels on scooters begin pursuing them. Love mentions that the vibrations of singing can move the bubble faster. They begin to sing Squirrels on Scooters and are able to outrun the squirrels, but they mistime their jump and end up getting flung straight up in the air. They hit the top of Bubble Land's bubble border, which sends them straight down, hitting the needle of Madame Shhh's tower and bursting the bubble. The protective bubble barrier around Madame Shh's tower pops, along with the rest of the bubbles in the city, freeing the citizens. Despite freeing the citizens, the girls are trapped at the top of Madame Shhh's tower when they notice five abandoned scooters in the floor below them. Rudie explains that he got the scooters by converting the squirrels into fans of HJ5. As he pats himself on the back he falls over the edge but Baby manages to make the save. The girls use the scooters to escape, and Madame Shhh swears they haven't heard the last of her but Music drives by and steals her wand saying she hasn't heard the last of them. Rudie expressed his disdain for being referred to as the "butler" and starts to ramble on before Music zaps him with the bubble wand saying that bubbles do have their place and the girls laugh as they fly back to Harajuku on their scooters. Quotes *Angel: Someone pinch me! attempts to pinch Angel *Angel: Except you. ---- *Music: Let's blow this bubble! ---- *G: It will be awhile before I take a bubble bath, or blow bubbles, or do anything bubble related. ---- *Rudie: Why did she keep calling me your butler? I mean, what part of me doesn't scream "manager"? I got the suit, the business cards, the cellphone. '' ''zaps a soundproof bubble around Rudie's head *Music: Bubbles have their place. girls all giggle Trivia *This is the fourth time G appeared on a title card. *This is the third time Music appeared on a title card. *This is the seventh time Baby appeared on a title card. *This is the second episode where Music stole the main antagonists' wand. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes